


Meltdown #1: Meltdown

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the back after the attack On Austin by Hunter on Jan. 8, 2001 Raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #1: Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written January 10, 2001

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M sex, language, a little violence

Steve Austin stalked down the hall towards Hunter's dressing room, ignoring the pain in his head, his blood boiling with rage. After leaving the medic area, his mind became focused on finding the blonde bastard and repaying him for his cowardly attack on him, ruining his chance at the title and nearly fracturing his skull with those pipe shots. He stood outside Hunter's door for a moment, taking a deep breath to regain a minimal amount of self-control, then, without knocking, slammed it open and stormed in, kicking it closed behind him. He didn't want witnesses to the ass-whipping he was about to give to Triple H.

Hunter half-reclined on the couch, one foot drawn up to rest on the edge of the cushions, his bare chest gleaming in the fluorescent light. He looked up from the magazine he was idly flipping through and smirked slightly at the sight of his visitor. He gestured with the hand holding a can of Coke to a chair across from him.

"Ahh, Mr. Austin...I've been expecting you," he drawled, flicking the magazine closed and tossing it onto the floor. "Please, make yourself-"

"Cut the bullshit, Hunter," Steve snarled savagely, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying his best not to leap across the space separating them to wrap his fingers around the smug son of a bitch's throat. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Hunter's golden brows lifted in mock-innocence. "Pardon? Whatever do you mean?"

Steve's glittering blue eyes narrowed. "You know damned well what I mean! You hit me in the face with that lead pipe three times! It's a miracle I'm not dead or in a coma or something right now."

Hunter smiled dryly. "No fear of that, Austin. You've got a very thick skull. It would take a lot more than a pipe to the head to put you out for long."

Steve hissed furiously, taking a step toward the blonde coolly lounging against the sofa cushions. "I should kick your sorry ass until your own mamma wouldn't recognize you," he growled, a red flush creeping up his neck to stain his cheeks.

"I'd dearly love to see you try," Hunter replied, dropping his foot to the floor, setting his drink aside and rising gracefully to stand mere inches away. "The fact is, you'll never defeat me, either in or out of the ring...and you well know it." His voice lowered into a soft whisper, nevertheless ringing with conviction. "I own you, Austin-mind, body and soul."

"You're insane," Steve said in wonder at the blonde's utter certainty of his words.  
Hunter smiled mockingly. "Insane? No, just very confident. If you think about it, you'll realize that I only speak the truth."

Steve shook his head in mild bemusement, taking a step back, surprised and annoyed when Hunter followed him. "The only thing I realize is that you are a pain in my ass and I plan to remedy that."

A strange light entered Hunter's hazel eyes at this last and his smile widened into a seductive leer. "Interesting choice of words, Austin," he murmured, tilting his head slightly. "Oddly enough, I've wanted to be more than just a pain in your ass..."

Steve scowled at him, completely baffled as to what the blonde was getting at. "What-?"

With a swiftness that took Steve off-guard, Hunter shoved him against the wall, a forearm barred across his throat, his body pressed tightly against the stunned man. "I'm getting to that, Blue Eyes," he said silkily, using his free hand to trail down Steve's bicep, delighted to feel him shiver in response. "Honestly, man, I do believe you're the most dense bastard I've ever met."

"Get to the point and let me go," Steve spat, pushing the wandering fingers away from his chest, only to have them drift back to skim over one of his flat nipples. He sucked in his breath sharply as it stiffened under his skillful touch. "Stop that!"

Hunter smiled faintly, shifting so that his hips ground sensuously against him. "My point? My point, dear rattlesnake, is that I want you. I want to fuck you. I want to beat your brains in. I want to suck you off until there's no more come in your body. I want to rip your heart out. Is that enough point for you?"

Steve blinked rapidly, shocked into silence by his barrage of words, unable to even try to think coherently after those declarations. He could only gape at him stupidly.

Hunter, never one to pass up opportunities, leaned forward and captured Steve's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging slightly before tracing its outline with the tip of his tongue, thoroughly wetting it before sealing their mouths together. When Steve started to struggle, he exerted more pressure against his throat, spearing his tongue into the hot depths, growling softly at the taste of the man he'd both lusted and hated for so long.

Steve couldn't believe this was happening! One minute he was ready to tear Hunter apart, the next Hunter was telling him he wanted to fuck him and was now kissing him! The truly bizarre thing was that he was enjoying it. Of course, he wasn't going to let Hunter know that...at least, not yet. He brought his hands up grasped Hunter's shoulders, and abruptly propelled him backwards, expecting him to crash to the floor. He was both disappointed and pleased to see that he only fell back a few steps before launching himself at him once more, catching Steve's fists in mid-swing and slamming them back against the wall, pinning them there as he molded himself into him, fastening his mouth to the vulnerable spot in the crook of his neck, drawing the skin against his teeth, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"Get the fuck off me, Hunter," Steve snapped hoarsely, bucking against him, trying to twist his hands free with no success.

"You don't want me to do that, Austin," he drawled, raising his head to give him a heavy-lidded stare, undulating his hips erotically into him, a slow grin spreading across his lips as he felt his captive's cock growing hard against him. "I'd say you're getting off on this little battle of wills...aren't you, Austin?"

"Fuck you, Hunter," Steve retorted, straining to escape the blonde's incredibly strong grip.

Hunter chuckled quietly. "Oh, no...I think you've got that backwards. I'm the one who's going to fuck you. How do you feel about that? Oh, wait...it doesn't matter how you feel." He laughed again. "Sorry, had a Rocky moment there. Anyway, as I was saying, you're gonna get fucked whether you want it or not because I've waited too damned long to have you and I'm not going to wait any longer."

Steve could feel the flush creeping into his face as Hunter's words lit a fire in him that he'd never experienced before. With a start he realized that he wanted Hunter to take him...wanted him to do all the things he mentioned, including the beating. The very thought sent a lance of desire so hot and intense through him that he groaned softly.

"Yes...oh, yeah, baby," Hunter whispered harshly, releasing a wrist to encircle Steve's throat, squeezing slightly. "You want it, too, don't you? You want all I can give you...and I will give it all to you." Hunter stepped back, wrenching Steve toward him as he moved to the couch, hooking a foot behind his ankle and shoving him onto it, following him down to sit astride his hips. Hazel eyes locked with blue ones as Hunter took Steve's hands and placed them on his ribs.

"Touch me," he demanded, leaning forward slightly to brace himself on the other man's chest. Hunter moaned softly when Steve's fingers slid up to cup his shoulders, then down to drag his palms over the hardening nipples, spending time toying with them, pinching and plucking them until Hunter shifted restlessly, making Steve gasp as his ass rubbed against his bulge. Hunter smiled slyly, wriggling against him deliberately this time so that Steve grabbed his hips to keep him still.

"Don't...do...that," Steve gritted, his teeth clamped so tight, his jaw ached.

"Ahh, but why not?" Hunter purred, massaging the other man's arms from shoulder to wrists, playfully bouncing on him a little. "You know you like it."

Steve gasped again, his hands moving so they were cupping Hunter's ass, arching up against him urgently. "You're a fuckin' tease, Hunter," he hissed, cursing at the flare of pain from the other man's nails raking over his stomach.

"A tease, am I?" he replied, climbing off Steve suddenly and, unfastening his pants, peeled the snug denim from his hips and pushed them down until they were puddled at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, standing with hands on hips and tossing his tousled hair over his shoulders. "Why don't you get those pants off and I'll show you a fuckin' tease."

Steve couldn't stop staring at Hunter's magnificent body, his eyes fixating on the large, throbbing shaft thrusting out from curls just a few shades darker than those on his head. He was unaware of licking his lips as he slowly sat up, swinging his feet to the floor and rising. He took his time unbuttoning his jeans, letting them slide down his legs to the carpet. He imitated Hunter's actions and nudged the garment out of the way and, after kicking his shoes off, stood...waiting.

Hunter's gaze roamed hungrily over Steve's body, fingers itching to lay claim to it, realizing suddenly that he didn't have to hold back anymore. With a snarl of predatory glee, he pounced on Steve, driving him back down into the cushions, ravaging his mouth like a starving man, his hands exploring and conquering, moaning in triumph as he felt Steve surrender completely. He pressed hot kisses to the line of his jaw, drawing his tongue down his throat, sinking his teeth into the hollow beneath his collarbone. He chuckled at Steve's jump of surprise and soft curse, swirling his tongue around the stiff nub of his nipple, nibbling and tugging it before finally pulling it into his mouth and suckling strongly.

Steve twined his hands in the silky strands of Hunter's hair, yanking on it hard as he curved up into the wet suction. "Suck my cock, Hunter," he rumbled raspily. "Wanna feel your mouth on me."

Hunter glanced up at Steve with a quirked brow. "Moving a little fast, aren't we?"

"We can go slow next time. Right now I need to come."

The blonde chuckled in amusement, scooting down until his face was on a level with Steve's hips. "I'll suck your pretty cock, Austin...but I don't guarantee you're going to get off that easily."

"Just shut up and do-ahh, fuck!" Steve shot off the sofa with a cry as Hunter swallowed him down his throat without preamble, chuckling smugly as he infinitesimally pulled up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, holding Steve's hips down firmly. He sank him down again...and again...and again until Steve was begging for relief.

"Ooooh, I love to hear you beg, Austin," Hunter crooned as he licked the vein running along the underside of his shaft, lightly kissing the ridge beneath the head. "You're so damned good at it. Beg some more for me. Convince me you deserve to come."

Steve gave an unintelligible curse, abruptly wrenching Hunter away, sitting up and forcing him back until he was now the one struggling beneath him. He proceeded to mimic the torture Hunter had treated him to, only with a little twist. When he suckled on Hunter's nipple, he bit him...hard.

"Fuck, Steve!" he yelped, becoming tense with pain. "That fuckin' hurt."  
"I know," Steve mumbled, laving the other stiff peak, scraping the edges of his teeth over the sensitized tip, eliciting a cross between a whimper and gasp. "I meant it to hurt." He worked his way down, licking and nipping the honeyed skin, slipping a hand between them, curling his fingers around Hunter's flesh and stroking in a maddeningly slow rhythm.

"Austin...baby, please..." Hunter groaned, tilting his hips into his touch, lacing his hands on the back of Steve's bald head and nudging him lower. "Go down on me...come on!"

It was Steve's turn to chuckle sultrily, dipping his head so that he was able to mouthe one of Hunter's balls, grazing his teeth over the surface, rolling it on his tongue. He drew it up the scrotum, lathing the base, planting his palm in Hunter's abdomen to keep him still as he nibbled the skin around it.

Hunter writhed in torment, trying to guide Steve's mouth to his cock, but he resisted, biting him when he became insistent. "Damn you, Austin," he growled harshly, digging his nails into the back of Steve's neck. "Suck me or I'll hurt you."

"Hurt me," Steve repeated musingly, flickering his tongue up the side of the rigid shaft. "Big words for someone who knows he can't deliver on them."

"Sonuvabitch!" Hunter snarled, wedging his knee into Steve's chest and shoving, sending him sprawling to the floor. He leapt on top of him and clamped both hands around the Texan's throat, leaning down to hiss into his face. "Don't tempt me to really hurt you, Austin. I can fuck you up worse than that hit and run."

Steve's eyes darkened to a glittering cobalt, his rage and desire warring inside him for supremacy. "And I can do the same to you, worse than that forklift incident."

Hunter snorted derisively, Sliding his body down until their hips were aligned, hot, hardened flesh pressed into tense stomachs. "You're just asking for me to end you, aren't you?"

"Right now, the only thing I'm asking...no demanding, is that you make me come," Steve whispered, raking his own nails viciously down Hunter's chest, leaving livid red weals in their wake, smiling grimly at the blonde's jerk of pain.

"You wanna come, huh?" Hunter murmured softly, grinding himself against the man under him. "I can make you come, Steve. Make you scream my name and come so hard you'll forget your own. You want that?" Hunter released Steve's throat and spiraled his thumbs around his nipples, then grasped them, twisting them cruelly, grunting at the other man's yelp of surprise.

Steve yanked Hunter's head down and attacked his mouth with a ferocity that had the other man humping against him helplessly, clawing at his ribs in need.

Hunter scrabbled for his jeans, fumbling the tube of gel from the pocket before lifting his body slightly, quickly lubing himself. He guided himself to Steve's entrance and, without warning, thrust full-length, jerking his head up and laughing breathlessly when Steve bowed off the floor, crying out in agony.

"You fuckin' shit!" Steve yelled, gritting his teeth and hissing in shallow breaths to work through the pain. "You will pay for that."

"Bring it on, baby," Hunter taunted, withdrawing and sinking deep once more, relishing Steve's moans of distress. He reached down and gripped the other man's ass, lifting to probe further, groaning at the sweet friction.  
"So fucking hot, Austin," he panted, changing the angle of his thrusts to brush against Steve's G-spot, holding him as he arched upwards with a whimper. "Yeah...that's it," he cooed, increasing his tempo slightly. "You like my dick up your ass, don't you? Fucking you like the bitch you are?"

Steve cursed, planting his heels on the carpet and pushing up, forcing Hunter even deeper, clenching his insides so that they rippled up and down Hunter's shaft. He wrapped his hands around his own cock and started pumping fiercely. He nearly whined in desperation when Hunter captured his wrists and pinioned them at his sides, slamming into him brutally.

"Oh, no you don't, baby," Hunter chuckled raggedly. "You're not coming until I say you can. And I'm not feeling generous at the moment."

Steve glared up at his tormenter. "I knew there was a reason I hated you," he spat, meeting Hunter's quickening plunges.

Hunter grinned unrepentantly at his lover, throwing his head back as he felt himself starting to come. "You...may hate...me," he panted rapidly. "But you love...what-ahh, fuck, so good!-I'm doing...to you. Oh, God, I'm coming!"

Steve moaned in disappointment as he felt Hunter explode into him with a roar, straining to use his last few quick lunges to take him over the edge, but Hunter pulled out before he could. He lay there, trying to calm himself as Hunter sighed in satisfaction beside him, stretching and smiling as if he were the cat that swallowed the canary.

"You bastard," Steve whispered huskily.  
Hunter cocked a brow in mock-amazement. "Why, Austin, whatever is the matter? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" He idly glanced down at the swollen and leaking shaft, still painfully erect. "Oh, my! That looks uncomfortable." His smile widened into a smirk as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Perhaps you should take care of that, hmmm?"

Steve's control snapped and he launched himself at the blonde, driving him into the floor with a snarl. "Oh, I'm gonna take care of it, all right," he gritted out, snatching up the discarded tube and squeezing the gel into his palm.

Hunter watched Steve's actions with a mixture of amusement and uncertainty. He'd rarely been the bottom in his sexual encounters and only if he requested it, which wasn't often. He debated whether he should balk or let things continue. Before he could make his decision, however, Steve was inching the head of his cock into his unprepared tunnel, sliding into him with a steady pressure that had Hunter mewling in both pain and anticipation. He clutched Steve's back as he held himself rigid, his breathing quick and shallow as his eyes met Steve's in an intense stare.

Steve grasped Hunter's hips and buried himself to the hilt, reveling in Hunter's yelp of anguish. He settled him in the cradle of his thighs then, bracing his hands on the floor on either side of Hunter's head, proceeded to pound into him with a ruthlessness that made the blonde's eyes widen in wonder. When Hunter moved to stroke his rehardened flesh, Steve stopped him as Hunter had done him and pinned his wrists down beside his shoulders, refusing to release him.

"Now, who's the bitch, huh, Hunter?" Steve panted harshly, giving a particularly savage thrust, twisting his hips on the instroke, eliciting a whimpering moan. "Tell me, baby, who's bitch are you? Tell me!"

Hunter curved into the slams, wrapping his legs around the working hips, his head thrashing back and forth as his need coiled tighter and tighter.

"Tell me, damn you," Steve demanded, lengthening his strokes until Hunter was moaning his name.

"F-fuck you, Austin!" Hunter gasped, grinding himself upward to urge the other man on.

"No...I'm afraid you're the one that's got it backwards now," Steve drawled silkily. "Tell me who's bitch you are and I just might allow you to come."

"I'm no one's bitch," he retorted, swallowing the groan fighting to get free at the sharp stab of delight when Steve slid against his prostate.

"Oh, you know that's not true," Steve tisked softly before abruptly yanking out and wrenching the blonde over onto his hands and knees, plunging back into him mercilessly.

Hunter cried out, digging his fingers ;into the carpet as wave after wave of pure sensation washed over him, sending him into a wild frenzy of lust. He reared back into Steve's thrusts, unaware of the feral growls he was emitting, throwing Steve into an equally frantic state of hunger.

"Ahh, yeah, baby!" Hunter grated, his concentration narrowing down to one goal...to get off. "Fuck me, Austin...deeper...yesyesyes!"

Steve sucked air through his teeth at Hunter's words, bending over the blonde, whipping his hair out of the way and fastening his mouth to the nape of Hunter's neck, biting ravenously, his pace increasing as he neared his climax. He reached around and clasped Hunter's shaft firmly, pumping it in time to his pounding lunges, humming at Hunter's keening cry. "Whose bitch are you, Hunt, baby? Answer me that and I'll make you come so hard, you'll be feeling it on into next week."

Hunter shook his head helplessly, rocking back into Steve in desperation. "I'm-I'm no...damn you! I'll be your bitch...just make me come!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right...my bitch," Steve snarled, ramming deeper as he jerked Hunter off. "You'll always be my bitch, Hunter. Remember that. Now, you can come for me."

Hunter moaned loudly, then held his breath as he felt the coil twist even tighter...then spring free, making him stiffen, shrieking as he spilled in hot spurts over his stomach and Steve's hand. He battled to stay conscious, wanting to feel Steve come inside him, needing to hear him shout his name.

Steve pumped Hunter as he continued to drive into him, his rhythm becoming erratic, his grunts rising into a howl as he slammed one more time into him. "Awww, fuck...Hunter, my God!"

Hunter mewed as he felt Steve erupt inside him, squeezing his internal muscles to milk him dry, stunned to feel his own orgasm still spasming through him. "Holy shit, Steve...I'm still coming," he whispered in awe, then collapsed, his muscles giving out suddenly.

Steve chuckled hoarsely as he sagged to the floor beside him, carefully withdrawing and turning him over. He rose up on his elbow and leaned over him, slowly licking the come from Hunter's belly and softening shaft. When he was done, Hunter caught Steve's hand and brought it to his lips and, melding their eyes, cleaned his palm, drawing each finger into his mouth and flicking his tongue up the length before letting them slip out again.

"My bitch," Steve rumbled with satisfaction, kissing him with a fierce possessiveness that had Hunter moaning.

Hunter traced Steve's jaw with a feather-light touch. "I'll be your bitch, Austin...only if you're mine sometimes. I love being inside you, watching your face as I fuck you."

Steve groaned, grabbing his chin and slanting another kiss on the other man. "I'll say this once and once only...I loved it when you fucked me. So big and hard..."

Hunter grinned crookedly. "I think I can make you say that again and again until it just rolls right off your tongue."  
Steve returned the blonde's smile sardonically, covering the hand that had meandered down his body to curl around his stiffening cock. "I certainly invite you to try, baby...as many times as it takes."


End file.
